iRealize That's Life
by mhristheword097
Summary: A Seddie oneshot about couples, dances, and realization.  Told in Sam's POV.  Mainly her thoughts...


**Author's Note: First one-shot ever made by me! I'm sure that there are other one-shots in the world! I kind of based this off of something in my life. Hope it's good! **

**Disclaimer: Again: I don't own iCarly. (And I never will…)**

~~Sam's POV~~

This is it. I'm finally going to tell him. I can do this. I'm Sam Puckett! If you're confused right now, you should be. I don't know how it happened, or when, but I…like Frednub Benson. And yes, like in the practically love way. If that makes sense. Nothing makes sense anymore.

I guess it all started after the kiss, or maybe right before, when I started feeling so bad for him. Or maybe it started when Freddie first went out with Valerie, and my jealousy burst out of me. He didn't notice, even Carly didn't notice. Heck, it could have even started when we first met, about a week after Carly and I met. One big issue came in the way: Carly.

Carly is practically my sister, but sometimes I absolutely can't stand her. Sometimes, I just would like to "accidently" push her off a cliff. Everyone would be extremely angry at me though, and I'd probably get arrested for a fifth time. Carly is too perfect. Perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect everything. I can see flaws in her, such as need for attention, but no one else seems to notice. It's as if she has the whole world under her little spell of perfectness.

Then there's Freddie. He had this massive crush on Carly for forever, and I absolutely thought it was sickening and annoying. But somewhere along the way, it changed. We kissed, and he seemed to actually notice my presence, and not just because I pushed him to the ground. I began to grow hopeful, as if I actually had a chance to be with him. The two of us became closer friends, and we started hanging out, even without Carly.

Fate had to change everything, though, mess it up a little. Fredward saved Carly from being run over by a taco truck, and, with Carly very grateful, they became a couple. I bet Freddie enjoyed it for a while, I bet he was very happy with their relationship, but I wasn't. There was something wrong with it, and not just because I wanted to go out with Freddie myself. Carly seemed changed, and after a day or two, I figured it out.

Later, I told Freddie about my suspicions, about Carly loving his actions, not him, and when at first the stupid nub didn't believe me, I was feeling discouraged. Carly told me that night that the two of them broke up. I tried to seem sympathetic for my best friend, but you can tell that I was squealing inside. (I take that back; I don't squeal, it sounds so girly. Ugh...) Let's just say I was very excited that he actually took my advice.

It finally seemed if things were coming into line, so I let Carly talk me into what I'm doing tonight. There is a dance at school, a Winter Ball, and Carly insisted that we "had to go". I suffered through all the dress, shoe and makeup shopping, and then actually putting the things on. My dress is something I actually like, since it suits me, and Carly actually let me wear my Converse with it, but why did I choose to suffer? Why not just say no? An idea came to me. It was very simple: ask Fredweiner to dance, then tell him that I kinda liked him. Happily ever after.

After all the fast dances (and two slow dances), the song I had been hoping for came blaring through the speakers. _Grenade_ by Bruno Mars. If I told anyone about my crush, they would say that this song fits us perfectly. I have a different wish. I hope it doesn't fit us. One person loving the other, but the other doesn't love them back? Sad, but I guess that's life.

I spent a good minute looking around for Freddie when I finally found him. Slow dancing. With Carly.

My eyes widened and my heart dropped. A crowd was forming around them, and they began to clap and cheer, supporting the couple. The two looked like they were thoroughly enjoying themselves, and who was I to stop them? People always say that if you love someone, you should be happy when they're happy. Despair filled inside me, my shoulders slumped, then anger flamed up. Why did I ever think that Freddie would ever like someone like me, especially compared to someone like Carly? I guess I was wrong, thinking that Freddie was immune to the charm.

I was too late. Taking one last look at them, smiling lovingly at each other, I sneaked away from the crowd, and left the room, my heart staying with him, but my mind knowing that it wasn't meant to be.

That's life.

**Author's Note: Sad, right? I felt like Sam too with my crush, which inspired me to write this. Tell me if I should write a happier sequel or something, and please review! I need my work to be criticized! Mhr! Right now, I don't care if my story ended on a sad note, I have to say something random and happy! Almost holiday time! Whoo-hoo! Have a virtual fruitcake, courtesy of me! Oh, and a picture of Sam's dress is on my profile… Goodbye little Seddie-loving candy canes!**


End file.
